le ninja et la bête
by girlcameleon
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il à Konoha? Depuis un moment une bête mystérieuse dévore les ninjas ennemis. Et pour decouvrir son attitude à l'égard du village il va falloir sacrifier un innocent chunin.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous!!!!!!!!!!!

Depuis un moment je m'amuse à reprendre les plus grands classiques de la littérature, à savoir ...... les contes !!!!!!!!!!!!

Et oui je m'amuse à les remixer pour votre plus grand plaisir ^^

Là c'est le remix de la belle et la bête.

Bonne lecture

-"Qui êtes vous?" demanda le jeune sensei de Konoha au doux nom d'Iruka, a une masse grise gigantesque qui le regardait fixement depuis quelques minutes.

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas mais elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et à ce moment elle lui caressa tendrement le visage. Elle attrapa ensuite Iruka par la taille et l'emmena avec lui dans la foret.

Flash back:

Depuis quelques temps, une situation étrange se déroula au village de Konoha.

D'abord, Kakashi sensei n'était pas revenu d'une de ses missions dans le pays de la glace depuis près d'un an ce qui causa de la tristesse a beaucoup de monde dont son équipe et Iruka sensei.

Et quelques temps après,il n'y avait plus de ninja ennemis qui essayaient de s'introduire dans le village. On avait retrouvé leurs cadavres dans la foret. Avec des traces de morsures d'une bête sauvage. Toujours la même. Une espèce de loup géant.

Tsunade avait pensé que c'était quelque chose de positif pour le village. Mais il y avait un problème. Est-ce que cet être ne se retournerait pas contre le village au bout d'un moment? Elle organisa des patrouilles de ninja pour la trouver. Malheureusement, les patrouilles ne la trouvèrent pas.

Puis il ne ce passa plus rien pendant trois semaines. Quand une coalition de ninja du pays de l'eau avait essayé de s'emparer de rouleaux appartenant à Konoha.

Tsunade avait demandé à Iruka, Gai et Kurenai de les retrouver.

Ils avaient retrouvé les ninjas mais ceux ci étaient plus forts. Ils avaient assommés Gai et Kurenai. Puis, trouvant Iruka à leur gout, ils voulaient s'amuser avec lui. Ils l'avaient alors blessé légèrement puis ils allaient être sérieux quand un hurlement fendit l'air et un loup apparut. Il se tenait sur ces pattes arrière, avec une démarche presque humaine mais il se tenait plus ou moins accroupi. Il se précipita sur les ennemis et les tua rapidement. Puis il se tourna vers Iruka qui tremblait de peur. Il ne pourrait pas se défendre face à une telle chose. Mais celle-ci le regarda tristement puis s'en alla.

Iruka réussi à réveiller ses amis puis ils rentrèrent au village.

Ils mirent Tsunade au courant de la situation. Elle réfléchit puis leur déclara qu'elle allait demander conseil à la prêtresse du temple du feu.

Celle ci lui donna alors comme conseil de livrer Iruka à la bête dans la tenue du sacrifié ( un kimono très court en fait et tout a fait aguicheur ^^). Et ainsi elle connaitra ce qui ce cache derrière la bête.

Elle retourna dans son bureau et réfléchi. Elle ne voulait sacrifier Iruka a une chose inconnue.

D'abord parce qu'elle tenait a lui comme a un ami et parce que Naruto la tuerait ( enfin essayerait) quand il apprendrai ce qu'elle avait fait.

A la fin elle convoqua Iruka et lui fit par des conseils de la prêtresse. Il déclara qu'il se livrait à la bête mais essaya de négocier le port de la tenue qui malheureusement ce termina par un échec.

Et donc c'est par un beau soir de pleine lune qu'il avait était abandonné dans une clairière, grelotant de froid et de peur face a l'inconnu de sa destiné. Il s'était agenouillé en attendant patiemment que le loup se présente.

Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait être et quel était ses intentions quand la masse argenté apparue et le fixa de ses yeux dépareillés. Un gris orage et l'autre rouge sanglant. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que ses yeux lui disaient quelque chose et qu'il le questionna.

Il fut surpris que le loup ne lui réponde pas mais qu'il se contenta de caresser son visage et il fut encore plus surpris quand celui-ci l'emmena avec lui dans la foret.

Fin du flash back ( on va dire ça oki?)

-"s'il vous plait posez moi a terre. Je peux marcher quand même."

Mais la bête ignora la demande du jeune brun.

El il ne le posa a terre qu'une fois qu'il se trouvèrent dans un vieux temple abandonné du pays du feu, a quelques kilomètre de Konoha.

Une fois a terre, l'étrange loup huma le professeur et lui lécha la joue. Puis il s'en alla quelques minutes avant de venir le rechercher. Il le rattrapa sans brusquerie a la taille et l'emmena un peu plus au fond du temple.

Il le reposa dans une salle remplie de tatamis.

Iruka le regarda et le loup presque humain lui fit signe de rester la.

Il disparu.

Iruka regarda un plus la salle, ses sens de ninja repérant les sorties possible pour pouvoir s'enfuir au cas ou.

Mais le loup apparu trop vite pour qu'il puissent tenter quelque chose.

Il lui tendit une couverture et le regarda encore longtemps.

Le jeune professeur essaya de voir s'il il parler mais la bête ne lui répondait pas. Elle se contentait de le regarder. Puis il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il amena notre pauvre professeur près d'une source d'eau chaude et le laissa quelques minutes.

"Mais que veut-il donc a la fin, je ne comprend rien" Puis se débarrassant de cet horrible kimono, le professeur se glissa dans l'eau chaude.

Le loup réapparut quelques minutes après et ce tien assis près de l'eau, le fixant toujours de ses yeux.

"Il me fait penser a kakashi-sensei. Bon dieu où peut-il être celui la?"

Le professeur alla près du rebord pour se rhabiller quand le loup l'en empêcha.

Il le renifla doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et le lécha encore une fois.

-"Mais que me voulez vous a la fin?" demanda un peu énervait le brun.

Le loup le regarda avec le regard rieur et lui dit difficilement avec une voie rauque qu'il appréciait son odeur c'est tout.

-"Mais vous parlez c'est génial. Mais pourquoi..."

Mais le loup le stoppa en plaçant son index sur la bouche du dauphin.

-"Tu vas avoir froid a rester comme ça, rhabille toi et suis moi."

Iruka le regarda stupéfait. Ce dernier l'avait tutoyé. Il lui obéit néanmoins.

Le loup le ramena a la salle des tatamis et lui dit de s'assoir. il revient avec des fruits et lui donna.

-"C'est pour toi manger. Je ne pense pas que tu aimes la viande cru donc je t'ai cueilli ça."

-"Merci ..."

Iruka mangea doucement, les fruits étaient mûrs, du jus coulait. Malgré ses efforts, il en eut sur les mains et les bras, le loup se chargea de le lécher tout doucement et voyant la mine surprise de l'humain rigola.

-"Désolé, tu sens si bon que le moindre prétexte pour te lécher est bon."

Il le regarda encore fixement, ce qui gêna Iruka qui se mit a rougir. Le loup le regarda et attrapant la couverture, l'emmitoufla dedans et il le cala contre lui. Le brun fut perplexe.

Le loup lui répondit que les nuits étaient fraiches ici et qu'il lui tiendrait chaud. Il est vrai que cet être était tout simplement bouillant. Iruka le remercia et laissa Morphée l'emporter.

Iruka se réveilla le lendemain a cause de l'absence de chaleur.

Le loup était parti. Iruka se redressa et se débarrassant de la couverture, il parti à la découverte du temple.

Il était immense. Il y avait aussi des étages au dessus, mais il se contenta du rez de chausser pour l'instant.

Il découvrit une bibliothèque en assez bon état et d'autres salles, contenant des objets pour les rituels et autres. Tout d'un coup il fut arrache du sol et vit le loup qui le tenait par la taille en lui souriant.

-"Bonjour" lui dit-il.

Iruka lui répondit et osa lui demander son nom. La bête lui répondit qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Iruka le questionna.

La masse de poiles argenté lui répondit qu'il s'était réveillé dans un pays recouvert de neige avec pour seul souvenir l'image de notre jeune professeur en tête et l'instinct de le trouver dans ce pays.

Iruka parut surpris. Le loup geant lui faisait pensé a Kakashi sensei par son attitude.

-"Vous n'avez pas rencontré un ninja au nom de Kakashi Hatake, avec les cheveux argentés, avec un masque et l'oeil gauche de caché?"

-"Non désolé pas de mémoire. Mais dis moi tu as un nom non? Et arrête de me vouvoyer."

Iruka s'excusa et lui donna son nom.

-"C'est un beau nom, il te va bien."

Et sur ses paroles, il lui lécha le visage. Puis il le porta jusqu'à la salle ou ils avaient dormi et lui dit de patienter.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des fruits.

Iruka soupira légèrement. Il se préparer déjà a la lutte qu'il allait devoir mener pour ne pas avoir du jus partout et en avait déjà marre de se régime alimentaire.

Le loup le regarda manger, comme captivé.

-"Pourquoi me regardez...regardes tu tout le temps?"

-"Hum,... parce que j'en ai envie et que tu occupes mes pensées." lui déclara-r-il sérieusement.

Iruka le regarda surpris de cet aveux. Il finit de manger dans le silence et le loup le "nettoya" du jus des fruits.

Puis il le colla contre lui et calant sa gueule contre son coup frêle et délicat, il respira longuement son odeur.

Iruka se laissa faire mais il avait un peu peur. Si la bete voulait le tuer elle pourrait aisément grâce a ses machoirs.

-"J'aime énormément ton odeur, elle est si douce, un peu sucrée, comme… du chocolat. Je te croquerai bien un petit peu moi". Lui dit-il avec un peu d'amusement. Mais il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes blotti contre notre petit dauphin qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

Les griffes du loup, caressant doucement son dos et ses flans, sans lui faire le moindre mal. Tout doucement. Tout un coup, le loup lui assena un rapide coup de langue sur son cou. Il sursauta.

Le loup se détacha de lui et lui dit de patienter encore. Il allait chasser car il avait faim et il ne voulait pas le dévorer tant il était appétissant.

Iruka encore "choquer" de l'attitude de ce dernier ce demanda ou il était réellement.

Dans un rêve ou dans la réalité?

Mais qui était donc cet être qui le "retenait".

Il se leva et s'étira. Il regarda en faisant la tête son kimono. Il avait froid avec, ce n'était pas pratique du tout si jamais il devait courir. Il pensa a refaire un tour des alentours mais le loup lui avait demandé de rester la.

"Tant que je ne le connait pas mieux je lui obéit".

Le soleil commença a décliner que la bête revint.

-"Des gens de ton village te cherche. Tu veux les rejoindre ou rester encore un peu avec moi?" Son regard était suppliant.

Iruka fondit devant lui.

-"Je peux rester encore un peu mais je peux les prévenir?"

-"Oui viens." La bête l'attrapa à la taille et le porta. Ils arrivèrent après quelques minutes de courses près d'une équipe de junin. Il s'agissait d'Asuma, de Shizune et de Gai.

Shizune se rapprocha d'eux.

-"Iruka-sensei vous allez bien? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?"

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le loup lui demanda des affaires et de la nourriture pour le jeune brun.

Après Iruka leur expliqua qu'il restait un peu plus longtemps en sa compagnie.

Le loup l'entourait de ses bras puissant comme si les autres allaient lui arraché le dauphin.

Shizune lui tendit un sac, lui expliquant que Tsunade avait tout prévu.

Ensuite elle voulut avoir un peu plus d'informations mais le loup souleva Iruka et dit qu'ils partaient.

Il se remit a courir, ignorant la supplique d'Iruka.

-Laisse-moi de finir de leur parler."

-"Non, après tu voudras repartir avec eux. Et je serais tout seul, sans toi."

Il continua sa course, semant les junins qui avaient essayé de le suivre.

Iruka continua de lui parler, lui disant qu'il lui avait promis de rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui et que c'était vrai. Mais le loup ne l'écouta pas et quand ils revinrent au temple, il garda Iruka dans ses bras et se coucha avec lui.

-"Lâche moi s'il te plait, je ne vais pas m'enfuir."

-"Non!!!" La masse argentée ne le lâcha pas de la nuit et ils finirent par s'endormirent. Iruka se demandant le subit changement d'attitude de l'autre.

Le lendemain, le loup le tenait encore entre ses bras puissant. Ce dernier était réveiller depuis longtemps et il avait pu admirer le joli petit dauphin endormi. Comme il était beau, comme ça inconscient à la merci de tout. Il le lâcha quand il se rappela l'avoir déjà vu ainsi. Mais ou, mais surtout quand. Pourquoi son image le hantait donc à ce point.

Iruka finit par se réveiller et le loup le regarda penaud. Il se rappelait son comportement de la veille. Il avait été jaloux au cas où que son " captif" puissent rejoindre les membres de son village. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul.

Iruka le salua encore un peu endormit. Le loup lui répondit et chercha dans le sac des vêtements plus approprié. Il devait se retenir de sauter sur l'innocente petite victime qui était face à lui. Le kimono qu'il portait ne lui cacher qu'une partie de la peau. Bien sur la ou ça devenait intéressant (mais on a affaire a un loup pervers XD).

Il lui tendis les affaires et sorti le temps qu' Iruka s'habille.

Après il s'excusa pour hier et demanda si le chunin voulait bien l'accompagner pour un tour en forêt.

la balade se passa sans embuches et ils rentrèrent au temple quelques heures plus tard.

La captivité d'Iruka se passa sans problèmes an fait pendant 3 mois.

Tsunade envoyée souvent des émissaires pour apporter à Iruka se qu'il avait besoin et ce dernier passait des informations sur le loup en phrase codée. Mais un beau jour, il fallut que ça se passe mal.

(Et oui l'auteur est sadique. MOUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!)

Mais non je plaisante. Il faut toujours un élément déclencheur pour la suite de l'histoire non?

Cà vous plait?

A l'origine toutes mes fics sont poster sur mon blog je me suis donc mise au devoir de les poster sur fanfiction ^^

Allez au prochain chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu

Vos impressions?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey, c'est le dernier chapitre

Alors je viens de remarquer que j'ai oublié de dire que malheureusement les persos de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ah et que je risque de poster des fics que vous avez déjà lu, car toutes celles sur mon blog vont ... tadam atterir ici pour vos beaux yeux ^^

MAis vous en faites pas, de nouvelles fics sont en cours de réalisation .

Bonne lecture.

-Il va s'en tirer? demanda la bête inquiète, la mort dans l'âme.

La blonde, Tsunade, lui répondis que oui, dans deux jours Iruka reprendrait conscience. Elle proposa encore une fois au loup de dormir au village mais celui-ci répondis qu'il préfère être seul. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est être prévenue des qu'Iruka se réveillerait.

Il alla se dénicher un coin à l' abri de l'humidité et de la pluie. Il se lova et repensa a ce qui c'étaient passé.

Flash back.

Ils s'étaient promené dans les bois environnent et sans crier gare, des ninjas du pays de l'eau leur tombèrent dessus. Ils attaquèrent le loup, qui essaya de protéger Iruka de leurs attaques. Mais un des ninjas avaient lancé un Kunai en direction de la masse de poile argenté, et Iruka s'interposa, l'arme lui entaillant légèrement l'épaule. Le loup hurla alors et les tua en quelques minutes.

"Son attitude me fait penser a Kakashi-sensei, ça ne peut qu'être lui, mon cœur me le dit depuis un moment".

-Ca va, tu n'as pas trop mal. Bon sang je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger contre eux. Pardonne-moi.

-Pour qu'elle faute voudrais tu que je te pardonne? Rentrons que je puisse soigner ca.

Les mots d'Iruka avait un peu apaisé l'âme du loup. Il le prit délicatement entre ses bras et il courut jusqu'au temple. La, Iruka soigna sa plaie et la banda. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que le Kunai était empoisonné.

Il eut en pleine nuit une brusque montée de fièvre, suivit de rêves qui le faisaient délirer.

Le loup se réveilla quand il senti Iruka gesticuler dans tous les sens, marmonnant des " non Kakashi sensei ne partez pas, restez, ou êtes vous,..."

Il comprit que le jeune brun était mal. Il l'emmitoufla dans la couverture et le calant contre son torse puissant, il courut rapidement demander de l'aide au gens de son village.

Arriver aux portes, il hurla. Un hurlement de douleur. L'être qui occupé ses pensées était blessé.

Kiba et Akamaru comprirent ce hurlement et allèrent alerter Tsunade sama. Le loup géant ramenait Iruka dans un sal état.

Elle le fit transporter à l'hôpital et passa une grande partie de la nuit à le soigner. Le loup lui resta en retrait dans la forêt. Il ne vit que Tsunade sama la, quand elle allait lui annoncé qu'il pouvait dormir au village pour attendre le réveille d'Iruka.

Fin flash back

Le loup s'endormit et fit un rêve étrange.

Il était dans un village avec Iruka, celui-ci lui souriait et lui disait d'arrêter de plaisanter. Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui aurait dit. Le loup lui demanda alors pourquoi.

-Je ne pense pas que le grand Hatake Kakashi puissent être amoureux de moi. C'est tout.

Le loup allait lui répondre qu'il n'était pas Kakashi Hatake quand il remarqua son reflet dans un miroir. Ensuite les souvenirs revinrent.

Il était Kakashi Hatake, avant de partir en mission il y a plus d'un an, il avait fait sa déclaration à Iruka. L'être qui comptait le plus a ses yeux. Il lui avait dit que quand il reviendrait, il lui montrerait son amour en entier. Prouvant qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Puis manque de chance, il était tombé dans un piège dans le pays de la neige. Il s'était refugier, blessé dans un temple en ruine et il avait pensé a Iruka. Comment avait-il put se transformer en une espèce de loup garou et surtout ne pas ce souvenir de plus de chose que du visage de son amour?

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin et demanda à voir Tsunade. Il lui expliqua tout. Le Hokage le regarda longuement avant de lui dire qu'elle allait faire des recherches, envoyer des ninjas au pays de la neige,...

Kakashi la remercia et lui demanda des nouvelles d'Iruka.

-Il te réclame dans ses délires. Malheureusement le poisson c'est quand même propagé de manière importante dans son organisme. Oh il n'aura pas de séquelles. Mais il sera épuisé au début. Dis moi, tu a toujours l'intention de le reprendre avec toi pour retourner au temple ou je te trouve un lieu pour dormir au village?

-Le temple, c'est plus tranquille. Mais lui il reste ici. C'est le mieux pour sa santé et sa sécurité. Dites lui juste qui je suis. Et empêchez-le de venir me voir. Il pourrait être encore blessé et ca je ne le veux pas.

Kakashi parti alors avec la promesse de l'Hokage.

Iruka se réveilla une journée après le départ de Kakashi et l'Hokage, attendant qu'il se réveille mieux l'ausculta. Bon, il n'y aurait pas de complication sur son organisme à première vue. Ensuite elle lui expliqua la situation. Iruka, apprenant l'identité du loup voulut se lever, mais un vertige le cloua dans son lit ainsi qu'un regard noir de l'Hokage.

-Ne fait pas de folie d'accord. Tu dois encore te reposer. Et Kakashi m'a demandé de te garder au village donc je ne trahirai pas ma promesse. Tu reste couché et si il le faut je t'attache sur ce lit.

Puis elle le laissa se reposer.

Iruka ne dormi pas. Il réfléchissait comment rejoindre le Junin aux cheveux gris (bon la, il est sous la forme de loup, on y peu rien pour le moment ^^ ).

Iruka passa quelques heures à réfléchir. Comment pouvait-il sortir sans ce faire attraper par les médecins. Tsunade avait certainement du leur dire de faire très attention a lui.

Il ne vit qu'une seule solution.

-Mr Umino, vous dormez ? Demanda la jeune infermière.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle s'approcha du lit et vit les cheveux châtains de son patient. Il lui tournait le dos. Elle soupira et parti. Une fois la porte fermée, un pof caractéristique se fit entendre. Le clone s'était tout simplement volatilisé.

Iruka courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ignorant les nausées et les douleurs qu'il ressentait. Il voulait absolument voir Kakashi. Il courait et arriva enfin au temple. Il était en nage, et épuisé. Mais il continua. Il rentra et se dirigea vers la salle ou il dormait.

Il y vit Kakashi endormit profondément. Il alla s'effondrer prés de lui et se blottit comme il put.

Kakashi se réveilla en sentant une présence et quand il vit Iruka, il s'énerva.

-Bon sang mais tu devrais être tranquillement a l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que...

-Je voulais te voir, le coupa Iruka épuisé et il continua, même si tu me ramènes au village le temps que tu t'en aille je reviendrais prés de toi.

Il avait le regard plein de fièvre. Kakashi en eut le cœur serrait. Il attrapa Iruka dans ses bras et le serra fortement.

-Même si je fais ça pour ton bien, tu reviendrais?, lui murmura-t-il.

-Oui car tu m'as promis une chose il y a un an. Je t'ai attendu tout ce temps alors ne compte pas te défiler. Même si tu as cette apparence, je t'aime moi aussi.

Iruka avait dis cela avec une petite voix étranglée par l'émotion. Puis il s'était évanoui de fatigue.

Kakashi le regarda longuement et pausa doucement sa gueule contre les lèvres fines et douces de son amour, ravit que ses sentiments soit partagés.

Il se leva et retourna quand même au village. Il voulait qu'Iruka reçoive les soins attribués pour qu'il guérisse vite.

Quand il arriva, il vit une Tsunade énervée. Elle marmonnée un genre de " Stupide... aurais pu se blesser...a de la fièvre.." elle le fit transporter dans sa chambre suivi de Kakashi et comme promis, elle l'attacha a son lit.

Iruka se réveilla le lendemain, le visage souriant de Kakashi (enfin la gueule fut la première chose qu'il vit.) Et voulant se lever, il remarqua qu'il était attaché.

-Kakashi détache moi s'il te plait?

-Peux pas, c'est la décision de l'Hokage.

En parlant du loup, on voit toujours le bout de sa queue (et non la ce n'est pas Kakashi ^^).

Tsunade apparue et demanda a Iruka si il allait enfin être sage.

Iruka acquisse et il fut libre.

Tsunade lui donna ses médicaments et le laissa avec Kakashi. Celui ci lui expliqua comment il avait pu se rappeler qui il était et ce qui c'était passer dans le pays de la neige. (Je crois que c'est comme ca que je l'ai appelé ^^').

Puis le reste de la journée se passa calmement (en clair je n'ai pas d'idée la. J'ai même mieux ...).

Il ne se passa rien pendant les trois mois qui suivirent. Iruka fut rétabli rapidement et les ninjas envoyés par Tsunade ne lui apprirent rien sur la situation de Kakashi (pas de bol ...)

Elle alla donc reconsulter la prêtresse qui lui dit qu'un amour pur et eternel peut vaincre tous les maléfices. (Vachement pratique la prêtresse, non?).

Pendant ce temps la, elle essayait de décrypter les paroles de la prêtresse et :

-Iruka, pourquoi tu ne veux pas?

-Parce que ça ne ce fait pas!!!

Kakashi était en train de tenir son "amant" (ils n'ont encore rien fait), serré contre lui et il essayait de lui enlever ses vêtements.

-S'il te plait, moi je veux te voir sans ses horribles vetements. Même avec le Kimono, j'avais plus de détails sur ton joli corps.

Un coup de poing s'abattit sur la tête de Kakashi le loup.

-Parce que tu me matais en plus!!! s'écria le jeune chunin énervé.

-Mais je me souvenait que je t'aimais, et je veux plus que te prendre dans mes bras pour un petit câlin. Moi je veux un gros câlin.

Lui dit Kakashi en regardant le sol, le regard de petit chiot accroché a ses yeux dépareillés.

Iruka se calma et le regarda. Lui aussi il en voulait plus. Mais sous cette forme, arriverait-il à aller jusqu'au bout? Il aimait Kakashi, il avait peur de le frustrer s'il avait peur en plein dans l'acte. Il le regarda puis il posa ses lèvres contre sa gueule.

-Je t'aime gros beta. Mais j'ai un peu peur.

Kakashi comprit aussitôt de quoi avait peur Iruka. Il le prit dans ses bras et alla l'allonger sur son futon.

- Je ne te ferrai jamais souffrir Iruka, je t'aime. Je veux être uni à toi. Ne faire plus qu'un avec toi. S'il te plait, laisse-moi-t'emmener au 7ieme ciel.

Iruka se laissa déshabiller puis Kakashi caressa doucement son torse. Il devait faire attention a ne pas blesser son dauphin adoré. Il lui lécha le torse et quand il voulut reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, il comprit qu'il avait reprit sa forme normale (au passage, le loup n'avait pas de vêtement. Kakashi la n'en a pas non plus ^^). Malheureusement Iruka navrait rien vu car il avait fermé les yeux.

-Iruka s'il te plait ouvre les yeux.

Le dauphin de Konoha lui obéit et retient ses larmes quand il vit que Kakashi était redevenu normal.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Mais Kakashi ne lui laissa pas l'honneur de commandé le baiser.

Ensuite ce dernier s'attaqua au cou de son amant, lécha doucement cette zone, la mordilla, la suçant.

Il lui laissa un beau suçon au passage, avant de venir a son oreille et lui murmura des mots doux avant de la lécher, et de la mordiller.

Iruka soupirait sous ses attentions et il s'attaqua lui aussi au cou pale de son amant, l'embrassant et léchouillant. Il finit par atteindre ses lèvres et demanda encore un baiser.

Apres, l'argenté s'intéressa au torse, léchant, mordillant les grains de chaires tendus sous l'effet du désir.

Oh oui Iruka en voulait plus. Kakashi leva sa tête un moment et vit le regard de son gentil professeur. Celui avait la fièvre, mais la fièvre du désir. Il voulait atteindre ce que Kakashi lui avait promis. Du plaisir...

Kakashi continua tranquillement son chemin jusqu'au sexe d'Iruka. Bien tendu. Il lui assena un coup de langue rapide avant de faire glisser celle ci sur toute sa longueur. Iruka se tortilla sous cette attention. Puis il retint un cri de surprise quand Kakashi prit sa verge dans sa bouche, faisant des mouvements de va et viens, jouant avec sa langue sur son gland.

Le jeune brun finit par avoir son orgasme et il se libera dans la bouche de celui qui le tourmentait (pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier).

Puis Kakashi le regarda, guettant comme un signal. Il lécha deux de ses doigts avant de les enfoncer doucement en Iruka. Ce dernier fut dérangé au début par leur présence. Et quand son amant commença à les bouger, il en ressenti du plaisir.

Tout d'un coup, il cria de douleur. Kakashi venait de le pénétrer.

-Pardon Iruka, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Mais tu sais, je n'en peux plus, lui déclara le Junin penaud.

-Ha, alors commence.

Kakashi regarda Iruka surprit, puis il commença ses mouvements. Petits et lents au début puis grands et rapides à la fin. Iruka laissa son plaisir s'échapper par sa bouche. Kakashi lui regardait son dauphin, le voir ainsi, assaillit par le plaisir était la plus belle image qu'il puisse voir.

IL s'enfonça alors profondément en lui et il toucha son point sensible.

-Ha Kakashi, plus fort

Il recommença, réussissant à chaque fois de le faire jouir.

Ils se libèrent tous les deux et ils s'endormirent épuisés mais heureux et ensembles.

Le lendemain, Iruka s'habilla sommairement pour aller ouvrir.

"Qui est-ce que ca peut être?"

-Bonjour Tsunade-sama. Que voulez vous?

Elle lui dit qu'elle avait enfin compris la situation.

Elle entra et fut surprise de voir Kakashi avec sa forme normale.

-Oh je vois que vous l'avez fait.

Iruka rougit intensément et Kakashi rigola.

Tsunade leur expliqua tout alors, grâce à un texte trouvé dans le temple ou Kakashi s'était refugié.

Kakashi s'était refugiés dans le temple du loup et dans un état proche de la mort. Le souvenir d'Iruka en tête. Le démon de ce temple, voulant les aider, l'avait transformé en l'un de ses compatriotes pour qu'il puisse vivre et retrouver son amour. Mais seul un amour pur et eternel (comme lui avait dit la prêtresse) pouvait lui rendre sa vrai forme.

-Donc tout et bien qui finit bien. déclara Kakashi en enlaçant son amour.

-Euh oui pas tout à fait, c'est pour quand le mariage mes chers tourtereaux?

Iruka rougit vraiment de plus belle et Kakashi lui dit que ce serai bien le jour de l'anniversaire de son amour.

C'est à cette date qu'il avait rencontré Iruka pour la première fois.

-Bien, il ne nous reste plus que quelques mois. Je m'en vais préparer tout Hokage parti et Iruka voulut demander a Kakashi pourquoi. Mais ce dernier le coupa.

-On est lien ensemble pour l'éternité. Mais Je veux rattraper le temps passé sans toi.

Il l'embrassa et l'attira vers leur futon.

Alors? vous avez aimé?

Moi en tout cas j'espere ^^

A bientôt


End file.
